Sailor Starlight Beginnings
by UsakoKou
Summary: My opinion of what happened before the Starlights appeared on Earth
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone guess what I gots a new story started. I know I know stick to   
what you go going already right? Well I was sitting in the school Lib waitin for  
my friend to get out of her class when I got the kewlest idea for a FF so I   
rushed right on to get it done before I forgot the idea and it was no longer fresh.   
  
Okay this deals strictly with the Starlights. The only glimse of the Earth   
Senshi will probably be in a comment made later on but that will be about   
all. so sit back and Enjoy.   
  
Okay you've already know the disclaimer...like I don't have anything to do  
with Bushido Senshi Sailor Moon okay. So don't so me for I lack the money   
to even care :-)~. I have purly dont this out of my own enjoyment for the   
characters that Naoko-sama has created.   
  
***********  
  
Sailor Starlights: Beginnings  
By. Renata Goodwin  
  
***********  
  
  
The day was just like any other day. The sky was lit up with the   
galaxy's etheral light. The smell was that of flowers and rain. The city was   
bustling with cars and people going on their everyday arronds. But today   
was her day to relax. Today was her day to take time off from her   
everyday pressures.  
  
The woman sat upon a bench in the middle of a park surrounded  
by trees with glorious blossoms upon their branches. The blossoms gave   
off the glorious fragerence that always made you just want to sit and savor   
the moment. The woman wore a regal gown the color of the sky, her hair   
was black and passed her knees in length, which she kept pulled back with   
a ponytail at the nape of her neck.  
  
Today wa the first day she actually had time off from her duties as  
a Senshi. Her name was Seiya, though most of the time she was called by   
another name. When she was protecting her princess she was known as   
Fighter. (AN: Okay I know that Seiya only really existed on earth...but I couldn't   
go the entire FF calling her Fighter, so I figured let her be Seiya "lmao") When   
she wasn't with her Princess or her friends Yaten or Taiki she loved it here at the park.  
  
Seiya and her friends loved to sing and would occasoinally put on a   
private concert for their Princess, which she always enjoyed. Seiya had always  
found it pretty funny that the Princess, was the only one that never called them by  
their names but by they Senshi titles. As a Senshi their duty was to protect the   
princess and their kingdom. So far she thought they were doing a pretty okay job.  
  
Seiya took in a last breath before looking at her watch seeing it was   
time for her to go back to work. With a sigh she lifted herself up and off the bench   
makeing her way once again down the busy streets.  
  
************  
  
The room was dimly lit and had a smell of old books. In the middle  
of the room a woman with long brown hair pulled to the back of her head in   
a ponytail at the nape of her neck sat amongs the stack of musty books.   
She wore a simple violet dress accentuating the her dark violet eyes. Whenever   
she was able to get away from her duty as a Senshi and away from her friends  
she loved comming here. For this place gave her the peace and quiet she loved   
for writing poetry.  
  
Many a time she has sat back and wrote songes for her and her friends to   
sing for their Princess. Her name, was Taiki, but to their Princess, she  
was known as Maker. The only ones who ever really called her by her given  
name was her friends and her family. For she barely knew anybody else,   
since she tended to keep mostly to herself.  
  
The chimes of an old grand-father clock pulled her from her writing. Looking  
at the hands she realized it was time to head back to work. With a sigh she   
walked out of the room, leaving her papers face down on her table.  
  
************  
  
A woman sat alone in her apartment, her sliver air pulled back with  
a ponytail at the nape of her neck. The woman's long yellow dress billowed   
around her feet as her sparkling green eyes looked quietly around the room.   
The woman really enjoyed this, sitting at home just enjoying the quiet moment.   
  
The woman's name was Yaten, but to everyone other then her friends  
and family she was known as Healer. The oldest and also the shortest of the  
Senshi. When the clock struck it's time she looked at the hands realizing the  
time for relaxation was now over.  
  
Picking up a back she tossed it over her shoulder before stepping  
out into the hallway of her apartment building giving a sight before she   
dissappeared into the corridors.  
  
************  
  
A woman sat in a chair along side a window looking out at the   
reddening sky. Her hair was of the brightest coper. On hera head she wore   
a crown that comes to three points at the top. The crown is adorned with   
gold and different color's beds. The womans regal gowns resemble that of   
Arabian times, with the colors of gold, Red and a light green. Her eyes   
seem to match the very color of her hair.  
  
The womans thoughts are filled with anguish as she can sense  
the trouble that will fall upon her planet in the comming months. Many   
prophecies had been told of the event. Everyone did everything in their   
power to try and change their destiny, but so far none had worked.   
The woman's thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Princess, my we come in?" She recognized the voice instantly.  
Though she never let her feelings show she knew it was the one she loved.   
  
"Of course Fighter. Come on in." Three women walked into the   
room, their outfits similar in style. The fabric was of the blackest leather,   
with boots that stretched up toward the thight. They had short shorts that   
were not fasined but had a golden fabric behind. Their stomachs had no   
interruption from the world except the two straps that crossed in the front   
and back to be fasined in the front with a five pointed star. The tops were   
of bra style that didn't connect with the straps. Each also wore gloves that   
passed the elbow. Each had their own decorations and adornments that   
made each outfit unique.  
  
The Starlights knelt before her their right arms crossed over to  
their left shoulder.  
  
"Ahh my Starlights." With a smile she regarded each one  
through their eyes never reverted from their glance at the floor.  
  
"The Chaos is growing princess, I fear we don't have much   
time left." Maker pointed out her eyes still downcast.  
  
"I know Maker, I know..." The princess's voice was filled   
with sorrow. She always knew this day would come no matter how   
hard she tried to change it.  
  
"Train yourselves. Try and get your power to maximum,   
practice for the oncomming battle."  
  
"Princess, there has to be something more we can do!"   
Fighter interjected. "We know our world could possibly come to an   
end and all you want us to do is Train? Why don't we try something   
else." Fighter yelled trying not to sound out of place.  
  
"Fighter, I understand your reasoning but it will be of no   
use. There is only one way for us to possibly defeat the Chaos,   
and that's with you three able to do your best."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts Fighter, all I need you to do is train. Don't   
worry about anything else."  
  
"Yes your Highness." The Starlights bowed their heads as  
the rose from their position on the floor as she slowly made their way  
backwards out of the room, their eyes still downcast to the floor.  
  
************  
  
"I can't believe her! If only it were possible to get her to talk  
about her feelings.!" Fighter smacked her hands up againt the wall   
before leaning on it.  
  
"Fighter, take it easy, she has alot to do besides sit and  
feel sorry for herself."  
  
"Healers. right, now we should do what was asked of us. I   
am goin to go train, I'l be in Vector 3 if you want to join in the festivities."  
With a wave of the hand Maker took off down the dark corridor her long   
brown hair flowing along behind her.  
  
"Come on fighter what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Healer,   
grined as she took to a run down the corridor in the same direction as   
Maker, Fighter followin quickly behind.   
  
********************   
  
There is the end of Part 1, I hope you enjoyed it. The reason I decided  
to do this story is cause there is just so many possiblities of how to work  
it out. I mean you already know how it ends up ...but you have almost an  
entire world of things that could have happened leading up to that point.   
Well if you woudl like to e-mail me my email is TheFlame43@hotmail.com   
Feel free to send me all of your comments. ^_^.   
~Reni   
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Finally I'm back with part 2 hehehe...I've had my head swimming   
with ideas as I write this it's so kewl...I know the first part was   
pretty short...well most of my stories end up pretty short but   
I can't help meself...I get into a bind and can't move any further. If   
you woudl liek to comment about anything...good or bad just e-mail  
me at TheFlame43@hotmail.com  
  
Anyway usual disclaimers: The Starlights to not belong to me...the  
story idea how ever is. I am merely borrowing them for use in my story.  
Sailor Moon and the others are NOT in this FanFic though they may   
possibly be mention'd I haven't thought that far ahead. Sailor Moon and   
all it's characters however are owned by Takeuchi, Naoko so don't sue   
for you will get nothing from me.   
  
******************  
Sailor Starlights: Beginnings  
By: Renata Goodwin  
******************   
  
  
Seiya stepped out of her bathroom running the towel through her long   
black hair. The workout was exactly what she needed, it have her time to forget   
about all the happenings that were plaguing her mind. She can still rememberd   
when she came home playing Rock-Paper-Scissors to see who got the shower   
first. She lost. Impatiently she waited pacing back and forth waiting for Yaten and  
Taiki to hurry up and get through their showers. While waiting she flipped on their   
TV watching the news, learning more about the "storm" that was headed their way.   
  
"Seiya-kun, we are out of milk again." A woman with long silver hair walked   
into the room holding up and empty milk carton.  
  
"What would you like me to do about it Yatan-kun?"  
  
"How about going out an getting some?"  
  
"Why can't you just get it yourself?"  
  
"Because I'm busy...I'd ask Taiki-san but I have a feeling he'd be   
to busy writing."  
  
"What makes you think I'm not to busy Yaten-kun?"  
  
"Nevermind Seiya-kun I can see you are just to busy to go  
across the street for mild." Roling her eyes Yaten turned and walked   
back into the kitchan. Feeling guilty for what she just said Seiya followed   
Yaten into the kitchen apologizing before heading over to the small market  
to grab some milk.  
  
* * * *  
  
The three friends sat down in the living room all doing their one   
thing. Seiya wanting to just socialize ran her fingers though her silky   
black hair.  
  
"We never just talk anymore." Seiya's words cut throught the  
silence like a knife.  
  
"Nani?" Taiki looked up from her book her curious eyes  
finding their way to Seiya.  
  
"You heard me...All we ever do is come home and sit,   
we never just talk anymore."  
  
"Sometimes that is best Seiya-kun..." The silver hair'd   
girl put her beauty magazine on the table, a playing card   
marking her page.  
  
"How so, I feel like we barely know each other, we train   
we come home, we train we come home, what's the fun in that?"  
  
"There is no fun when you are a Senshi, your duty likes   
in your princess and that is all." Taiki pulled her book back up   
adjusting her glasses.  
  
"Maybe I would like to have fun with you guys sometime   
you know, like it used to be before it was all train and no play."   
Seiya stood up looking down at her friends. "I'm going to the club,   
if you guys want to come you are more then welcome to join me,   
I want to have some fun before the impending battle." Seiya turned   
and headed to her room to change for her night out.  
  
"That is so like her, always thinks of herself when she   
should be thinking of the well being of our Princess."   
  
"Taiki-san you are being so unfair, Seiya is still young.   
You were the same way as I recall when you first found out about   
your destiny. Don't be judgeing her in that way. Besides I think   
she is right, we could use a night to get our mind of things."   
Yaten stood walking away not giving Taiki a change to form a   
rebuttle. With a huff Taiki returned to her book, refusing to be   
counter acted.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seiya was relieved when Yaten decided to join her, it had   
been so long since they have had the time to sit and anjoy themselves.   
The club they were going to was the best in town, it was called   
"The Blackout" Seldom ever were their lights on in this club, except  
for Strob light and lasers. Seiya could still remember when she and   
the others used to come here and sing during their free time.   
  
That was the hobby that Seiya missed the most, singing   
and allowing her voice to make it to her full potential, it was so upsetting  
at times to know they had to give it up. Sure they would sing for the  
Princess, but that wasn't always enought...though Taiki would always   
stay that it was all that mattered.  
  
"Come on Yaten-kun lets go dance." Grabbign her by the hand  
Seiya dragged Yaten out into the center of the dance floor their bodies   
moving right along with the music.  
  
"You're right Seiya-kun this is exactly what we needed to get   
our minds of things." Yaten's smile lite up the room, catching the attention  
of a few guys in the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Realizing her friends were obviously serious about this Taiki  
walked into her room grabbing a pair of Capri pants and a nice midrif shirt  
to wear to the club. The reason she really didn't want to go was the club   
held many memories for her. Her and the others used to sing there almost   
once a week, now they hardly ever saw the place. Taiki still had to admit that   
Yaten and Seiya were right...they needed some time off.  
  
Walking out of her apartment building Taiki hailed a cab giving them  
directions to the club. When she arrived all eyes were on her, but she never   
paid them any notice. All she cared about was getting in to hang with her friends.   
  
Standing at the top of the stairs Taiki looked over the very darkly  
light club hoping she would find a glimpse of her friends. Finding no trace  
of them she found her way to their usual table finding their things thrown   
messily upon it. Taking the time to neatly place their jackets on the backs   
of their chairs, Taiki took a seat waiting for her friends to return to their table.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" A young woman with soft brown hair   
stood before Taiki a tray held firmly in her hands.  
  
"Sure, I'll have a club soda." Taiki smiled as she looked back  
out over the crowd.  
  
After about ten minutes the waitress returned with her drink.   
"Are you waiting for your friends?"  
  
"Actually they are already here, I just arrived alittle late and   
haven't been able to find them."  
  
"Yeah it is very hard to find people in this place." The waitress  
gave a slight chuckle before walking off to the next table.  
  
A hour passed by and still no sign of her friends. Taiki was  
pretty sure they would have returned to their table, but it appears she  
was wrong. Rising form her chair she moved in the direction of the stairs.  
Taiki tried all she coult to try and find her friends but the strobe light was   
only playing tricks with her eyes.  
  
"I thought you weren't comming." Taiki turned around to see Saiya  
and Yaten standing behind her, drinks planted firmly in their hands.  
  
"I changed my mind, I thought..."  
  
"You thought what Taiki-san?" Seiya put her free hand on her hip  
waiting for a reply from her friend. "Come on you can say it."  
  
"That you were right...we should spend more time having fun   
together." Though she thought she said it loud enough it barly passed  
the sound of a whisper.  
  
Though they knew what she said that wanted to have her say  
it again this time with more inthusiasum. "What was that we couldn't here   
you." Seiya turned to Yaten giving her a wink.  
  
This time raising her voice she repeated what she had said   
before, getting satisfactory smiles from her friends.  
  
"So how long have you been here?" Yaten took a stip of  
her drink looking at Taiki waiting for her reply.  
  
"About an hour or so."  
  
"NANI?! You've been here that long and didn't bother to come  
an look for us?" Seiya's face was filled with shock finding that she sat   
there an hour quite amusing. "Why didn't you come look for us?"  
  
"If I would have goon looking for you I would have been  
wandering around the club for days...you know busy it gets here...  
besides it Friday...the busiest night of the week." Execpting the answer   
the three girls walked back to their table, unaware of the three guys   
watching them closely.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The three friends had a ball laughing and dancing, still   
unaware of the three guys keeping an intent eye on them.   
"Do you think Galaxia would be interested in these three?"   
The man was tall and muscular his hair long and black. The man  
wore nothing but leather along with his other counterparts.   
  
"Yes, their starseeds I'm sure are incredibly bright." Dressed  
like the other man, his only difference his hair was blond and cut   
just past his shoulder blade.  
  
"Well lets go then." A man dressed the same as the other  
too with short brown hair signaled the others, disappearing into   
the shadows.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So you say you have found the Senshi from this planet?"  
A woman dressed completely in gold sat before them in a giant thrown,   
her copper red hair tucked neatly into her crown.   
"Yes, they are at a local dance club as we speek." The three  
men knelt before her the gold arm bands wrapped around their wrists.   
The one with the black hair knelt in front while the blond and brunette  
stuck to the back. "Would you like us to attacke them?"   
"How many are there?"   
"There are three."  
"There is four on this planet! Make sure if you take care of these  
three to hunt down the fourth do you understand me?!"   
The three merely nodded, her bodies getting engulfed into a   
dark cloud before they dissappeared from the woman's sights. The woman  
stood up removing the crown from her head. The womans' hair fell past her  
feet starting off blond ending in the deepest of reds. "I will rule this Galaxy!!"  
  
* * * * *   
  
Well the that's the end of part 2 I knwo another short one so sue me!! O.o;  
On second thought...don't sue me.  
  



End file.
